SuperWho
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Drabbles sobre coisas que acontecem quando os personagens de Supernatural e Doctor Who se encontram - Dean/Castiel, Amy/Rory e outros pares.
1. Our angels are not that different

N/A : Fic curtinha e meio nonsense baseada no fato do Cas ficar invadindo o espaço pessoal do Dean ,o que eu não reclamo porque eu realmente gosto que ele o faça ^^.

**Our angels are not that different**

"Anjos ?" Amy perguntou animada para o caçador.

"Sim, a maioria são só babacas com assas ,mas tem um outro que preste, ou pelo menos um ,na verdade deve ser só um mesmo" Dean disse pensando em Cas e se esforçando ao máximo para não flertar com a bela escocesa a sua frente já que seu marido estava por perto (assim como o seu amigo não tão imaginário mas Dean não teria que se preocupar com ele já que este estava sendo sufocado pelas perguntas fanboys de Sam já a meia hora)

"Espera, esse é o tipo de anjo que toda vez que você pisca está mais perto de você ?"

A expressão de Dean fica bem séria por um momento.

"Amy você não faz idéia ..."

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Enoquiano

**Enoquiano**

A tardis não traduz enoquiano o que as vezes leva o Doutor e Cas a terem longas conversas sem os outros a sua volta entenderem o que estão dizendo. Dean detesta quando tais conversas ocorrem.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. O concurso que ninguém quer ganhar

**O concurso que ninguém quer ganhar**

Donna venceu é claro. Não importava se os outros tivessem estórias sobre amores presos em universos paralelos, caçadores ingratos, demônios e ditadores psicopatas. Ser deixada no dia do seu casamento por uma aranha gigante ganha qualquer concurso sobre quem teve a pior sorte no amor.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Efeito Rory Williams

**Efeito Rory Williams**

Rory não ganha o respeito de Dean até socá-lo um dia por flertar com sua esposa vezes demais. O que não era tão estranho quanto a sua vontade de agradecê-lo por isso, mais tarde o Doutor vem lhe dizer que não é tão incomum assim, é apenas um efeito que Rory Williams tende a ter nos outros.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Tardis and Impala ,a love story

**Tardis and Impala, a love story **

O Doutor e Dean concordaram que aquela era possivelmente a situação mais frustrante que eles já haviam se encontrado. Sua maquina do tempo e seu carro por uma série de eventos particulares e incomuns acabam se transformando em belas mulheres e decidem passar mais tempo flertando uma com a outra do que prestando atenção neles.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Bela

N/A : Esse é mais angsty do que o habitual.

**Bela**

Seus últimos minutos na Terra. Bela olha fixamente para o relógio sentindo o desespero consumi-la. Ela ouve um ruído familiar no fundo do quarto, ela já sabe quem é antes mesmo de olhar, ela sorri.

"Nunca achei que você fosse tão sentimentalista"

"Eu não sou" o Doutor diz sério.

Ela se vira confiante para encará-lo. Ele ainda tem o mesmo rosto, o ouvira comentar algumas vezes que podia mudar, embora tivesse algumas dúvidas se isso também se aplicava a suas roupas , ainda a mesma jaqueta de couro. Ela viajara com ele por um tempo , vira planetas diferentes, o futuro e outras civilizações e ajudara a salvar um planeta ou outro porque o seu Doutor tinha o maior complexo de messias que ela já vira. E por ele fora deixado quando descobrira que ela estava retirando alguns itens do passado e do futuro para revender para certos clientes selecionados.

"Quanto tempo você sabe ?"

"Sobre o que ?"

"Sobre o meu contrato"

"Eu sempre soube"

"Então você veio me dar um beijinho de despedida ?"

"Eu vim lhe convidar para viajar comigo de novo"

"O quê ?"

"Seus demônios só tem controle sobre a Terra ,se vier comigo nós só precisaríamos ficar fora daqui e quando você decidir ir embora eu lhe deixo em outro planeta "

"Como eu disse um sentimentalista. Você acha que vai conseguir ficar mais de uma semana longe da Inglaterra ? "

"Eu acho que consigo pegar o meu leite em algum outro lugar"

"E vai parar de falar naquela garota que se recusou a viajar com você ?"

"Provavelmente não, na verdade o outro dia estava me perguntando se eu mencionei que a Tardis viajava no tempo ,talvez após você ir embora eu a encontre e mencione para ela"

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu vou querer ir embora ?"

"Isso é sério Bela, se você vir comigo você nunca mais poderá voltar para a Terra, vai ter que deixar tudo isso, toda a sua vida e as pessoas que conheceu para trás"

"Doutor isso me soa fantástico"

Ela entra na cabine azul maior por dentro do que por fora, segura a mão do Doutor e nunca olha para trás.

_**Obrigada por ler reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Ódio à primeira vista

**Ódio à primeira vista**

Dean antes não acharia que era possível mas só foi necessário uma sentença para ele decidir que detestava o sujeito.

" Meu nome é Capitão Jack Harkness, e quem é você ?" o homem disse em um tom sugestivo.

"Castiel" o anjo respondeu

"Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Castiel"

É Dean definitivamente o detestava.

_**Obrigada por ler reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. You're Adorable

**You're Adorable**

"Eu morri mais vezes do que qualquer um nesse universo" Dean disse sem entender porque após o tê-lo feito Rory e Jack começaram a rir e falar a respeito sobre caçadores ainda tão jovens e inocentes.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Tipo

_N/A : No Canon da minha mente Amy é uma slash fangirl e nada no mundo vai ser capaz de mudar a minha idéia quanto a isso._

**Tipo**

"Jack está dando em cima de você" Amy disse entretida.

"Ele faz isso com todo mundo" Dean respondeu

"É mas com você é um pouco mais"

"Eu notei. Mas ele não faz o meu tipo"

"Olhos azuis, casaco longo ,incrivelmente velho mas com a aparência jovem e praticamente imortal. Dean Winchester como exatamente ele não é o seu tipo ?"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Não Conta

_N/A : É uma idéia meio maluca mas eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça que seria o máximo se o Dean salvasse o Cas da mesma maneira que o Doutor salvou a Rose em Parting of the ways_

**Não conta**

"Não conta como beijo se você estiver meramente absorvendo a energia do vórtice do tempo com seus lábios" o Doutor diz.

"Ou se você estiver em uma situação parecida tirando um monte de almas para transformar o seu amigo que se declarou o novo Deus em um anjo de novo" Dean acrescenta.

"Vocês percebem que ninguém além de vocês dois acredita nisso, certo ?" Amy diz recebendo o sinal de confirmação dos presentes da no bar Tardis no momento exceto é claro pelo Winchester mais velho e pelo Timelord.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Céu

**11. Céu**

Após cada regeneração uma parte do Doutor vai para o céu, não é assim tão diferente da sua vida prévia na Tardis, ele viaja e explora o universo com os seus amigos. A única diferença é que no final do dia todos sempre, sempre vivem.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	12. Dr Sexy

**12. Dr Sexy**

Na primeira vez que Dean mencionou que adorava Dr Sexy para Castiel ele achou que ele estava se referindo a aquele que conhecia que viajava por todo o espaço e tempo em sua caixa azul maior por dentro do que por fora e que algumas vezes o havia convidado para viajar junto com ele, então o que disse em seguida foi "Eu também".

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
